In the event of release of harmful materials due to an accident or terrorist attack, in the related art there have been proposals involving estimating the diffusion state of these harmful materials and implementing rescue, evacuation etc. Methods of predicting the diffusion state of such materials include the method disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.